


Too Hot to Handle (RenXRyuji)

by pjjftttttf



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjjftttttf/pseuds/pjjftttttf
Summary: Ryuji invites himself over to LeBlanc's attic in a middle of a heat wave. Ren is soon going to realise that today will be the longest, most shameful and yet happiest day of his life.This is a story for those who are looking for something with a longer build-up but a satisfying pay-off.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 39





	1. Sleepy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!  
> Hi there! Thank you for clicking, it means the world to me.  
> 'Text' means thoughts, and "text" means speech, in case that gets confusing!  
> This is my first ever completed fanfiction/story in general, so please go easy on me if you comment! I apologise if you find this story a little too long, I plan on making more P5 stories that shouldn't be as long as this!  
> I put no warnings on this, but I would still like to put a tag warning here in this note.  
> If you don't need tag warnings / are fine to read anything or you find the TW doesn't apply to you, please skip this warning cuz it kinda spoils what happens later on. 
> 
> TW: sexual harassment / manipulation  
> I'll explain what happens here so you can decide for yourself if you'd be ok reading this. Whilst shopping, Ren is manipulated by a shop worker (OC) into having sexual relations with him. (The shop worker lied about the price of an item so it was extremely expensive.) Only touching occurs before Ren decides to leave. I didn't tag this story as non-con because even though this is manipulative, Ren ultimately did agree on his own accord. Ren is left shaken and shocked by what he agreed to do.

Exposed dust floated in the thick air where the golden beams blazed in through the lattice windows. If only Kawakami had actually done a good job of cleaning his bedroom, especially with the ¥5,000 charge she routinely demands for. The sunlight kissed his eyelids, as it had done all morning, and he slowly woke up before immediately closing his eyes again, the brightness of the world making him see pure white. He let out an annoyed groan, groggy and quiet, as he turned over and sat up, facing away from the blistering sun, which was now resting on the back of his neck. He grabbed his closed, black rimmed glasses that were sat next to his head whilst he was asleep, and opened them, then put them on.

After stretching his arms and swirling his neck circularly, Ren’s feet landed on the dark wooden floor as he stood up. His eyes glazed at the beige table across from him, empty except for his schoolbag, rendered useless for the month due to summer vacation. ‘That’s strange…’ He thinks to himself, puzzled. ‘Where did Morgana go?’

Sojiro, standing behind the decade-old counter that he’s been conflicted on replacing for a while now, perks his head up at the ceiling, hearing steady creaks of the floorboard above. He apologised to his customers before stepping away from the bar counter to walk past the toilets and up the staircase on the right, leaving an anxious Futaba to wash the dishes in the back on her own. He climbed the loud steps and sighed at the sight of Ren standing in front of the table that was positioned against the bannister.

“So, you’re finally awake.”

“What time is it?”

“What, is your phone broken?”

Ren turned around and saw the black phone laying screen-down on the white bedsheets. He begins walking over to check, when Sojiro utters “It’s one thirty in the afternoon. How have you managed to stay asleep all this time?”

As he disconnects the phone from the white charging lead, bent from being plugged in from under the bed, Sojiro adds “And don’t leave your phone charging overnight! It’s not like you could afford to build this place from the ground up if it’d burn down.” Ren sighed internally, only because he doesn’t want to get on Sojiro’s bad side. He was living on his property, after all. After putting his phone in his pocket, he continued to listen.

“I guess it is easier to sleep-in in this heat.” He considers. “However, that’s not an excuse. Just because you’re on summer vacation doesn’t mean you get to slack off and waste your day away.”

“Where’s Morgana?”

“Huh? You mean your cat? I don’t know. Maybe he went out through the window?” He points at the open window, which has been allowing stuffy air to flow in and make an unwelcomed presence.

“Well, I better get back to work. Don’t waste your time up here, and don’t even think of coming downstairs unchanged in front of my customers.” He warns with a hint of aggression in his voice, before turning around and walking back down.

Ren pulled the phone out of his grey pyjama bottoms and went to go check his messages. He views countless messages of friends and acquaintances, many of whom he has made deals with, asking to meet with him. However, in this sea of digital faces next to their messages, only one caught his eye – the profile picture of Ryuji Sakamoto, who was the latest to message him, five minutes before he woke up.

1:26 PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Hey, dude! It’s so hot, can I hang out at yours today man?

1:26 PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: It’s ok if you can’t, I just don’t wanna handle this shitting heat on my own.

Ren’s heart beats rapidly and his body starts to feel just a little bit fuzzy. It was since he had sat next to him in the sports hall during the volleyball game at school, when that bastard Kamoshida was still in charge. The sight of seeing Ryuji’s biceps harden in his sports top when he stretched, and the smell of his sweat uncovered something in Ren’s brain that very second – he realised he was gay, and that Ryuji, despite being an idiot, was actually a very loveable idiot.

The tiniest bit high on the feeling of lust, he uses his thumbs to respond.

1:34PM – Ren Amamiya: It’s hot here too, Ryuji.

1:34PM – Ren Amamiya: I don’t think being here is going to be any better. Are you sure you want to visit?

‘Why did I say that?’ He thinks to himself, somewhat angry at his response. Sure, it was logical, but it meant he would be spending less time with the guy he had set his eyes on.

1:35PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Like I said, I’d rather not deal with this heat wave on my own.

A soft, relieved sigh was released.

1:35 PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: I’m on my way now!

1:35PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Want me to get you anything?

He smiled at this unusually kind question and pondered on the thought. ‘He’s never offered to buy me anything before. I wonder what’s got him in a good mood?’ After taking into consideration the severe weather, he replied:

1:37PM – Ren Amamiya: Could you please get some water? And stop by Big Bang Burger to get me something to eat? I missed breakfast today. I’ll pay you back when you’re here.

1:38PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Huh?! You, waking up late?! Better check if there’s any pigs flying on the way.

Ren stifled a mocking laugh whilst tapping his left fingers on his lowered forehead, resembling a tiny face-palm.

1:38PM – Ren Amamiya: It’s not my fault it’s so hot out that I woke up late.

1:38PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Yeah, I feel that man. What do you want from BBB anyway?

1:39PM – Ren Amamiya: Surprise me.

1:39PM – Ryuji Sakamoto: Cool, and don’t worry about paying me back. Bros always look out for bros; this one is on me!

He sat down on the bed and laid the phone next to him. He felt a hot rush from Ryuji’s kindness and generosity, but also a deep sadness from the word ‘bro’. ‘If he keeps calling me bro, I hope he’s into incest then…’ After thinking of such a stupid thought, he very rapidly shook his head in disagreement. ‘Fucking hell Ren, what’s gotten into you?’

He couldn’t even handle having a thin jacket on in this blistering heat. In his white t-shirt, tight black shorts and pure white socks straight from the washing machine last night, he sat on his bed waiting for Ryuji to arrive.


	2. The Arrival

Just a little over half an hour later, he could hear someone talking very loudly in the café downstairs. It could only be the one friend he has that is loud, obnoxious but everything he wanted. Ryuji stomped up the stairs as Sojiro shook his head in embarrassment when he walked past.

“Yo.” Ryuji, on top the stairs, held up an open right hand at Ren, his left hand holding a plastic bag that was semi-transparent, with everything Ren asked for inside. Ren looked up and smiled genuinely at him.

“You really didn’t have to pay for all this…”

“Nah, I insist man.” The short, blond (obviously bleached, and very much against his mother’s wishes) haired boy said before sitting on Ren’s couch, against the wall and left to the CRT TV on top of an equally old table. “You better eat it whilst it’s still hot.” Ryuji advises before pulling out a quarter-pound sized burger for himself from the bag, which was on the floor in front of him. “I got you one of these and fries, that should do it for you right?”

“Yeah, should do.” He stands up and walks over, taking out the food, the wrapping warm in his pale hands. Ryuji’s eyes widened as he did this, but he was equally quick to calm down when Ren sat back on the bed, unwrapping the burger and beginning to eat. Ryuji, who hasn’t started eating yet, wipes away sweat from his forehead with the back of his left hand. “Maaaaan, it’s soooooo hoooooot.” He complains.

‘You’re telling me.’

Ryuji flicks his hand to dry it, the sweat landing on the work desk on the left of the brown couch. Ren’s mind went crazy. Seeing his bicep bulge when he lifted his arm took him back to that day. He felt flustered and jealous at seeing the sweat droplets on the table, rather having Ryuji’s sweat falling from his own body onto his. He wanted to taste it, to lick it off of Ryuji’s chest and then maybe, if he would let him, let his tongue slide up his muscular body and ring around his nipple. He bet it would be sensitive, and his saliva wetting them would send cold shivers all down Ryuji’s warm body. He wanted to know what Ryuji tasted like-

“Dude!” Ryuji exclaims as he gets up and runs over to Ren, the wrapped burger that he had placed on his lap falling to the floor. Ren snaps out of his daydream and realises he’s choking. Ryuji, being the idiot he is, attempts CPR by simply punching his upper chest with a closed fist, which obviously didn’t work.

“Ah!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I-I don’t know what to do man! Shittin’ hell!”

Worried his face would turn blue at any moment, he stood Ren up and wrapped his arms around him from behind and repeatedly thrusted his arms into Ren’s stomach as another ridiculous form of CPR. Instead of turning blue, it turned a violent red and blood rushed around his cheeks, and somewhere else as well. The feeling of Ryuji’s crotch unintentionally slamming back and forth into his ass cheeks as he tried to help made something poke out in his shorts, getting bigger and tenting with every thrust. Finally, Ren’s throat opened up and he was able to swallow properly.

Ryuji lets go of him, to Ren’s disappointment, and stands back, panting for air with his head down and both palms on his thighs. Ren stood in place whilst heavily breathing, rapidly trying to sort out his erection that was pressing hard against the fabric of his underwear and shorts before Ryuji could see. After doing so, he sat back down. “Fucking hell…” He got down on one knee to look Ren in the face, checking him out. “Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah…” He said hesitantly, both of their eyes locked on each other. He couldn’t help but stare into the boy’s deep, hazelnut brown eyes. Those damn brown eyes. Ren's cheeks were toning down to a bright pink at this point, but his dick was still as hard as ever, now pressed up against his stomach as camouflage. “I-I just ate a bit fast.” He chuckled lightly, trying to not make his attraction obvious.

He stood back up properly and chuckled heartedly himself. “Jesus Christ, bro! I know you didn’t have breakfast but calm down! It ain’t gonna run away.” He turned around and became very confused. “Wait, where did mine go?”

‘Oh God. Oh fucking God.’ He thought to himself, Ryuji standing in front of him still. ‘Has it always been…so round? So…plump? It looks like it’s going to burst out of his shorts…’ He snaps out of his thoughts and laughs quietly, pointing at under the CRT TV’s table. “It must’ve tried to run away from you, Ryuji.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He said in his typical pouty voice, usually reserved for when Ann or Morgana berate him, or just about anyone else in his life for that matter. He walked over to the couch and reaches into the bag, pulling out a bottle of crystal-clear water. He gulps multiple loads down, hoping to cool down from that peculiar activity in this heatwave. Ren thought about what other liquids Ryuji would be able to gulp down. He then picks the burger up, dusting off the dirt from the wrapper and sits back down, unwrapping it.

“You’re actually disgusting.”

Ryuji stares at him with embarrassed eyes. “What? It’s like a banana. It’s got its skin on, so it’s protected right? The burger is still good man.” He takes a massive bite out of it, appreciating the grease and the processed flavours. Then he realised that the insult Ren just served him was the only one he’s been given yet and asks, with his mouth still stuffed with food, “Where’s Morgana?”

“I have no idea. He wasn’t here when I woke up.”

“Ugh, he’s probably trying to find Ann. That damn little asshole.”

His heart dropped in his chest. He always felt this gloom whenever he saw Ryuji looking at her inappropriately, or when he teased her in such a sexual manner. Why must he play with his emotions like that? Acting like nothing was wrong, Ren pulled his best poker face.

“Eh, who cares? I’d only chase after that little brat if I actually liked her.”

“Huh?” Ren was surprised at this revolutionary statement. 

“I’m not really into her, you know.”

“I… didn’t know that at all.”

Ryuji giggles to himself whilst eating. “Dude, I only ogle Ann to annoy her. Don’t you see how funny it is to rile her up? The look on her face! Nah, I’m not really into her. I mean, she’s pretty an’ all, but she’s not my type.”

His heartstrings strummed at the vibration of Ryuji’s words. This was unbelievable to hear! ‘There’s no way Ryuji could be that good of an actor, right? I mean, he’s not particularly good at anything, really...’ He looks over at Ryuji, eating messily without a care in the world. He probably already forgot that Ren was suffocating mere seconds before for not paying attention himself. There was something about his jawline moving with every bite. He could cut diamonds with it. ‘Maybe, just maybe, you could… be into men too?’


	3. Ideas

He burps rudely and then lays his back on the couch, his right hand on his filled stomach over his bright yellow vest and the left by his side. “I really needed that.”

“Yeah, me too. I feel much more awake now.” He walks over to the bag to throw the wrapper in and grab a water bottle, but thought he could spot something else in there-

“Here.” Ryuji noticed he was taking too long and frantically hands him a bottle.

“What’s in the bag?”  
“I-It’s nothing!” Ryuji, not as masterful as Ren to hiding true intentions, blushes a light pink. “…It’s personal stuff, ok?”

“Ok…” Despite being the tiniest bit concerned, he gave him a slight smirk, adoring Ryuji’s more cute and vulnerable side. He twisted off the bottle cap and began drinking multiple gulps.

Obviously uncomfortable at his own secret nearly being uncovered, Ryuji changes the subject. “Well, what should we do now?”

‘I know exactly what I want to do.’

Ryuji looks over at the CRT TV and his geeky side jumped out at the sight of the retro video game console, old and battered, sat on top of it. “Woah, since when did you have this? Awesome! Why don’t we play a game or something?” He asked with a smile as bright as the overbearing sun outside. Ren smiled back; it was impossible not to.

“Sure thing. But I’ll need to go out and buy one. I only got the console yesterday, I bought it from this second-hand shop just down the road.”

“You gonna find one at the same shop?”  
“Yeah, I imagine if they were selling this then they might have a game there too. If not, we could always have a day out in Akihabara, if you like?” Ren smiled at him, proud in his confidence to ask Ryuji to go out with him, even if it was just in a friendly manner. It was always Ryuji who had to ask to meet up with Ren. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to see him, it was just that the feelings he’s been hiding this whole time rise to the surface whenever they come face to face.

Ryuji beamed an adorable, boyish grin back. “Dude, do you see me sweatin’? I ain’t leaving here until it gets a bit colder. If that’s ok with you?”

It was a shame he didn’t want to, but at least the smile made up for it. “Of course you can stay here. Not that I have much else to do today.” His heart with thumping faster than usual. ‘The weather doesn’t seem to be letting up today, maybe he’d sleep over?’ “Could you stay here in case Morgana comes back?”  
“Of course. Not like I wanna go back out there, bro. You’re on your own.”  
“What a great, supportive friend you are.”

Ryuji stuck his tongue out childishly and closed his eyes, and in turn Ren looked down in embarrassment and blushed a soft pink. He proceeded to call him an idiot before putting the bottle on the floor next to his bed, then putting on a pair of smart casual black trainers and leaving to find a videogame for them to play, phone and wallet ready in his pockets.

He walked down the creaky old stairs and turned left, entering the main café area of LeBlanc. He looked over at Futaba, who enthusiastically waved at him and accidentally letting go of a plate, which didn’t smash, but landed in the sink. This created an audible thud when it hit the bottom, which gave her a frightful shock. Sojiro shook his head in response to his adopted daughter’s antics, whilst Ren smiled with an open grin.

Nothing was going to ruin his day. He was going to purchase a game down the road and spend time with his secret crush. Nothing was going to-

A wave of humid, hot air blasted into his delicate face as soon as he opened the front door. ‘Shit, was it like this upstairs?’

He stepped outside into the unforgivingly boiling back-alley streets of Yongen-Jaya. The bikes parked opposite the cafés entrance looked blistering to touch, and the light reflecting off of the metallic handlebars were blinding. The air conditioning of LeBlanc rising up the open-air space into his bedroom at least brought the two boys some solace, even if it was just minimal. The outside world, however, felt like a different world entirely.

He made the smart decision to take off his t-shirt, which was so damp with sweat that it was becoming see-through. He lifted his t-shirt up from the bottom and it went over his head, and as he lowered his arms his muscular pecs bounced a little. He considered what to do with the sweat covered t-shirt for a moment and realised it would be most appropriate to put it in one of the public washing machines just a bit further down the steadily narrowing alleyway. It smelled pretty bad, so he didn’t want to bring it back in with him.

After putting it in for a wash cycle, which he would go and retrieve later, he wondered back out into the alleyway when he received a text. Hearing the notification, he whips out his phone.

2:29PM – Ann Takamaki: Hey, I thought you should know that Morgana is here. He was howling outside my bedroom window. How does he even know where I live?

2:29PM – Ann Takamaki: Can you please come get him? He’s acting… weird.

Ren chuckled at her situation, knowing all about Morgana’s infatuation with her.

2:30PM – Ren Amamiya: Sorry. I’m afraid you’re gonna have to be stuck with him for the day.

Ann, sat on her bed at home with Makoto next to her, replied with furious thumbs.

2:31PM – Ann Takamaki: Ren! You know Morgana is under your supervision, take him back now!

2:31PM – Ann Takamaki: Makoto thinks he has a crush on me?????

2:32PM – Ann Takamaki: Yup, I could tell from the start. – Makoto

He smiled at his phone. It felt great to have such great and hilarious friends, especially considering how cold everyone was to him when he first transitioned to Shujin Academy.

2:33PM – Ann Takamaki: Why would he even think I’d date him????? HE’S A CAT???????

2:35PM – Ann Takamaki: Like yeah sure, we hear AAALLLLLLLLLL the time that he’s actually a human stuck in cat form, but still I am NOT having a relationship with a CAT!!!

2:36PM – Ren Amamiya: Please, just look after him for me today. I have important stuff to do, and he CAN’T be here with me. I’ll pay for his food when we next meet. Just get him some sushi or something, he’ll forget you even exist if you hand him over some fatty tuna, I swear.

2:36PM – Ann Takamaki: You better.

2:36PM – Ann Takamaki: We’ll do our best to look after him, but please come to pick him up from my house tomorrow. No way we’re letting him sleep here near Ann. – Makoto

2:37PM – Ren Amamiya: You doubt his independence, Makoto. He’ll be able to make his way back on his own.

2:37PM – Ann Takamaki: I’m not sure about that. There’s been some rumours around my neighbourhood about a crazed cat killer. I don’t feel comfortable with him going back on his own. Collect him please. -Makoto

2:38PM – Ren Amamiya: OK, I can do that. Thanks, I owe you both one.

He sighed at the trouble Morgana was making for the group before putting his phone away and adventuring up the alleyway, so far that he came out into the backstreets. For a backstreet, it held some pretty impressive establishments – a supermarket, a local clinic and even a cinema, just to name a few. (Despite the cinema looking incredibly run down and always seeming to be closed.) As soon as he exited the alleyway, he saw he second-hand shop, Yume No Shima, directly opposite him, and he walked over to have a look.

The owner of Yume No Shima, an elderly gentleman whose hair was already grey and balding, wasn’t there today. A tall man with medium length jet black hair, must’ve been in his mid-thirties, stood in his place.

‘That’s the sexy boy with the glasses and the black hair… He’s back already? Who knew you were hiding a six-pack under all that clothing?’

He noticed the sweat beads flowing down the young boys muscles and before he knew it, something started to poke in his trousers.

“Welcome back, young man!” The older man said enthusiastically. “You were the boy that bought the console yesterday, right?”

“Yeah.” He replied, his hands in his pockets, holding onto his phone and wallet. “I was wondering if you sold any games here for it as well? It’s pretty old so I doubt I could buy them anywhere else.” He noticed the erection in the man’s trousers but pretended to be ignorant. ‘Must’ve seen a pretty woman walk past or something…’ Despite acting like he knew no better, he couldn’t help but gain an erection of his own as well. Being homosexual in an area like this is unheard of, and even the sight of seeing another man’s bulge made Ren feel somewhat flustered on the inside; this was the new territory that he’s been waiting to explore. “How did you know I was here yesterday?”

He noticed his erection back and his eyes practically sparkled in the sunlight with anticipation. “I’m the owner’s son! I was working here in the back yesterday and I saw you. I usually take over the whole store when he’s feeling unwell.”

“Oh, is he ok?”

“Of course, it’s just way too hot for him to be working out here today. And regarding your question, yes! I do think I have something…hm…” He walks inside and looks around the store, miniscule in size, and spots the videogame Gambla Goemon on the top shelf.

‘You fucking genius.’

“Uh, young man, it’s up there.” He points at the game as Ren walks inside. “Could you reach it?” He stood back to let Ren do his job, smirking darkly at his little plan. Ren walked inside, to where it was hard to see from outside and got to the shelf.

‘I don’t get it, he’s taller than me…’

He then got on his tiptoes to reach it as the sly pervert got a nice, long look of his muscular back and round ass cheeks that practically ate his shorts. His back shimmered in the sunlight, drenched in his sweat. He licked his dried lips.

“Quite surprised you remembered me.” Ren remarks whilst reaching for the box.

“What can I say…” He undresses him in his dirty playground of an imagination. “…we don’t usually get young boys like you around here.” He seemed to put stress on the word young.

He got back to normal footing with the game in his hands. When he turned around, the man’s erection was throbbing against his trousers. There was no denying it now, it was him he was staring at this whole time. He handed over the videogame box.

“So, how much is it?”

“Well, you see it’s ¥10,000…”

Ren was shocked to hear such an expensive price. That would be most of the money from his wallet. ‘I guess if it’s a collector’s item, that’s ok… but I can’t afford that. Is this my only choice?’

“However, I’m willing to give it to you for free.”

“Wait, really?”

“Of course. If you help me out with something…” The man smirked darkly once again.


	4. Temptation

“You can help me with your hands, and your mouth.” He said in a low, somewhat husky voice, as if he’s trying to sound seductive.

His mind was racing, with a million thoughts flying in every direction. He was obsessed with Ryuji and just wanted to run back to him, but the thought of finally being able to do something with a guy, even if it was an older man taking advantage of him, made him feel as crazy as when Ryuji sprinkled sweat all over his desk. Again, it always come back to Ryuji, doesn’t it? But then with this man, he could practise for Ryuji, but his first guy should be Ryuji, right? His first and only? But then if he does it, he saves all his money and gets to spend time with Ryuji afterwards. But… he could just hand over the money and go play with Ryuji right now. But-

Ren got down on his knees. “Just this once, right?”

He ruffled Ren’s hair. “Quick to get ready, huh?” He felt embarrassed yet turned on at the same time as his fingers roughly fondled his hair. His bulge was close to his face and he was impressed with its size; it looked massive. “You’re adorable, but get up.”

He stood up as the man placed the videogame’s box to the side and opened his arms. They enclosed him into his grasp, and he could smell the man’s cologne on his chest, but it wasn’t powerful enough to hide his natural, manly, musky scent, which most likely arose after working in the heat. “Let’s see what I’m working with here…” He says, as he overlooks Ren’s body over his shoulders and watches as sweat drops down his back, and his ass cheeks in those tight shorts. He cups his ass cheeks in his warm hands and gently squeezes them. Ren blushes an extremely dark red and, like a reflex, presses his body into the mans and wraps his arms around the man’s neck, his head resting on his broad shoulders. Their hard bulges rubbed against each other as he kept his grasp on his plump rear.

“Excited already, boy?”

He didn’t even have time to think about his answer as the man’s right hand let go of his left cheek and wormed it’s way between them both, pushing Ren’s chest back just enough so it could grab and hold onto his left pec. He moaned a little as the pervert shushed him quietly. They were both high on each other’s touching, but Ren was also deadly terrified of someone walking into the store and seeing them both engaging in such risky behaviour. He squeezed the pec repeatedly, feeling its plushiness and softness. Having an older man play and toy with his younger, smoother body felt fantastic, especially with hands so rough yet so gentle.

His crafty right hand then ringed his index finger around the nipple, which was bright pink and as hard as their erections pressed together still. Ren was struggling to hold back a moan at this point but was desperate to not be caught. Before he knew it, his nipple was between the stranger’s index finger and thumb, being rubbed in a teasing fashion. Ren pressed his open mouth into the man’s shoulder and let out his suppressed moans. The man wasn’t concerned with the drool Ren was slobbering down his black work-shirt. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to do this anymore, but no words ever escaped his mouth, only soft, sexual moans. As he pulled on the nipple, Ren’s brain was being pulled in every possible direction and his vision was blurry. The euphoric feel of a mature man guiding the younger boy to his first experience felt like nothing he had ever felt before. His heartbeats thumped in his ribcage and the whole world felt like it was shaking as his behind and front was being touched in ways he had only conducted on himself before.

The heat of the exchange and the sun was too much to handle. He couldn’t see the real world anymore, but he could feel the man’s hand fall from his muscular chest, gliding down to his stomach then all the way down to his crotch. He stroked up and down his bulge with the tips of his fingers, which made Ren’s member throb and pulsate with every touch. The left hand let go of his ass cheek and, in parallel, glided up his soaked back and his left thumb was stroking Ren’s lips.

His vision was still messy. His heart poured into his brain and he could see a faint presence, engulfed in the fuzziness of it all. He wasn’t hallucinating the man, it was someone a little bit shorter than him, better looking, and they had bleached blond-

Ren saw the man’s lips moving in towards his, his left hand having moved to control his chin with the right still massaging his bulge. Having snapped back into reality, Ren violently moved backwards, snatching the game from the table with dilated eyes the size of oceans.

“Sorry.”

He turned around and blazed out of the store, his feet working as hard as they possibly could in the sun with a tight grasp on the box.

His head was spinning when he stood outside LeBlanc; being dehydrated, horny and shameful was the worst mix of feelings he ever had in his life. The sun was relentless against his soft body. ‘I have to sort this out.’ He thought, looking down at his rock-hard tent in his shorts. ‘Did I really just run here with this?’ A wave of embarrassment shook him, but he also found solace in that his other option would’ve been to stay with the man who would’ve taken his first kiss, which was going to be saved for Ryuji. He adjusted himself to let his erect penis stand up, making it appear that the erection is not there yet again that day. Breathing heavily, he opened the front door of the café and walked back inside.

“Woah! Who knew you had muscles like that?” Futaba says to him, walking up and admiring his body platonically. “You’ve only been out, what, half an hour and your hair is so wet! What happened?”

Ren, still in shock at what he agreed to do just 15 minutes ago, stumbled with his voice, attempting to make up an excuse.

“Must’ve been real hot out there, huh? So… what ya got there?”

He holds the game out as she yanks it from his hand. She observed the box carefully before getting surprised… “Huh?! Is this a genuine copy of Gambla Goemon?” …and then quickly becoming disgusted. “…And your sweat?” She quietly and awkwardly chuckled as she wiped her hand dry on her white t-shirt that she wore every day. She turned the box around and looked at the price tag. “No way! This was selling for only ¥5,200? Where?”

His face didn’t look it, but instead it felt like he was going to explode. ‘Of course it was only ¥5,200.’ “I got from Akihabara. That’s why I was out for so long.”

“You went to Akihabara without me?! No fair!” The words escaped her word whilst she pouted cutely.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was soft and gentle. “I just…”

Growing concerned with him, she asks “…Are you ok?” before examining his face to look for any irregularities.  
“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… today’s felt way longer than usual.”  
“Oh…ok. I think you just need to drink something.” She smiled up at the awkward boy. “Go relax upstairs, the heat outside must’ve been affecting you. You don’t look too well.”  
“You should especially go upstairs since you’re half indecent in front of my customers!” Sojiro, who just exited from the café’s bathroom, bellowed. Ren looked down at his chest and felt a second wave of embarrassment flow through his body before apologising, taking the game back from awkwardly chuckling Futaba and scurrying his way upstairs, leaving Sojiro to apologise for the scene he created.


	5. The Hardest Thing An LGBT Boy Has To Do

‘You’ve got to be kidding me.’

“Seems we had the same idea.” Ryuji smiles over at Ren with a wide, toothy grin. He was sat on the couch, which he had moved to face the near-dilapidated TV, shirtless. Ren couldn’t help but have a look at his muscular physique. There was really nothing better. “You were gone for quite a while, I was getting worried about you. What happened out there?”

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing.” He sat down next to the blond boy and immediately felt relief overtake him. There was something about Ryuji’s dorky, idiotic demeanour that always made him feel safe and comfortable. He’s trustworthy, strong and best of all, protective. Ren knew that, right now, no-one was going to try to take advantage or harm him with Ryuji by his side.

“I was actually about to go out and look for you, you were taking so long. Good thing you came back though! I didn’t really wanna go back out there, but it was you, so…” Ryuji realises he’s rambling and stops. “Anyways, what did you get?”

Ren handed him the box and let him put the game cartridge in the ancient console himself. “Should be pretty good. Are you good at gamblin’ stuff?”

He smiled and corrected his glasses. “Just a bit. Better than you anyway.” He teasingly nudged Ryuji’s bare bicep, warm and somehow feeling both soft yet hard. He secretly bit his lip inside of his mouth. ‘That’s the first time I ever touched it… please don’t be the last…’ He looked over at Ryuji’s sweet, adorable face as he blathered on about whatever – Ren wasn’t listening anymore. He just wanted to be by his side forever. He starts to listen when Ryuji asks him “So anyway, where did your t-shirt go?”

“I put it in the laundrette. I got a bit sweaty out there.”

“Fuck yeah, you did!” He says, pointing at his chest and hair, giggling to himself. “You’re still pretty fucking drenched dude.”

Ren hesitantly ran a hand through his hair and was grossed out by the stickiness of it. “Ugh, that’s disgusting!” He flicks his hand clean and laughs alongside Ryuji. “What can I say, it’s fucking hot out there. Not that it’s much better in here…”

“Tell me about it.” Ryuji complains, his palms on his forehead, but is ultimately only preaching to the choir. The dust was still floating in the humid air, the soft blows of cold air from the air conditioning downstairs barely making a difference upstairs. “Come on, let’s start this.”

Ren adjusted himself in his seat to face the TV as they both grabbed a controller and started playing. Both boys were enjoying their time together, but something was distracting both of them – The couch was pretty small, so their thighs were pressing against each other’s. Both of their shorts were of mid-thigh length, so their skin kept brushing against each other. His toes curled in his shoes, which he remembered he was wearing and then slipped off by pushing them off from the heel with his toes.

Ren glanced at him for the smallest amount of time he could, and excitement raced in his mind. ‘Why is he blushing?’ He gulped at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Ryuji was enjoying their muscular legs rubbing against each other. He started to breathe heavily again as dirty thoughts of them both together speeded through his mind like heart-shaped love bullets. Maybe if he touched his thigh with his hands, Ryuji would let him go further and open his shorts, and his let him lower underwear with his teeth, and then he could suck on it whilst Ryuji calls him a good boy. If he were good enough, maybe he would play with his body too, grabbing his ass and his pecs just like that man did-

Ryuji looked over at him when he noticed his character wasn’t doing anything on-screen. “Bro, are you ok?” He asked with a concerned look on his face.

“I… I need to tell you something.” He felt the shame return and rapidly take over his body, just as it did when he was running away.

Ryuji stared into his face. “You’re worrying me. What’s wrong?”

‘Worried about… me?’ Ren’s heart practically dissolved into a mushy pile. He stared back at Ryuji and admitted something.

After saying what he said, Ryuji stood up angrily and banged his clenched fist on top of the console. “What the fuck?! He made you do that? Why did you agree to that man?” His face was a pure, livid red, boiling with absolute fury.

“I…” Ren stayed sat on the couch, looking down at his feet. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. “I did it because you wanted me to get it.”

Ryuji looked down at him and his face turned from red to pink. “Ren… I’d never make you put yourself in a situation like that for me. That’s fucked up! I care about you way too much to make you give your body up over a stupid fucking game! Come on, let’s go beat that piece of shit up!” He declared, starting to walk towards the stairs, returning to his blind rage.

“No!”

Ren quickly rose from his seat and grabbed Ryuji’s wrist, pulling him back. Unprepared for this, Ryuji topples and falls with Ren, both of them landing on the wooden floor next to each other.

Sojiro, downstairs, tilts his head up and sighs at the ceiling. Futaba stands next to him, confused. “Must be an intense game.”

Both boys sit up, holding the back of their injured heads. “He’s not worth it.” He winced. “Plus, I don’t want anyone to know I even thought of agreeing, let alone actually going ahead with something like that. I feel enough upset already admitting that to you!”

“But I’m so fucking mad! I should’ve gone with you. I should’ve protected you…What did he make you do?” Ryuji asked, looking away from him.

Ren’s face became as pink as Ryuji’s. He couldn’t look at him either as he said it; it felt like betrayal, like he had cheated on him. “He just touched me. Nothing else, I swear. I backed out. Even stole the shitting game because I knew he could never tell anyone what happened.”

Even though he felt the rage making his body heavier, Ryuji turned his head around and effortlessly popped a smile at him. “Fast thinking, man. We always rely on you for that.” Both boys chuckled, staying sat on the floor in only their socks and shorts. He always knew how to make anyone feel better. “Thanks for telling me Ren. I know how hard it is to admit something you don’t want to. I’m… proud of you.”

Ren stared at him as his heart dissolved from mush to pure liquid. ‘The only person to ever have said that to me. I think I love you.’ “Please don’t tell anyone, Ryuji.” He made sure to look at him in the eyes when making this request.

He contemplated on it for a few seconds before making a brave decision.

“Look, I know I got a fat-ass mouth, but I know how to assure you that I won’t blab about it.”  
Ren was intrigued, if slightly concerned. “What is it?”

“I’ll tell you a secret of my own. Something I don’t want others knowing. Then we’re even. I’d never tell of what happened today, but it might make you feel better if you had some dirt on me too.”

“Ok…” He replied, sceptical of what he might tell him.

“Well, since you did something with a guy, even though it was manipulative…” He felt his anger returning, but knew he needed to calm down for Ren. “… I guess I should admit something similar, right?”

His eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Ryuji looked down at the floor and sighed. “Well, here it goes. I can’t believe I’m finally saying this…” He looked back into his eyes and spoke without hesitation. “I’m bisexual.”


	6. Finally

“WHAT?!” Ren shouted loudly before covering his mouth, realising what he had done. Sojiro, tired of the antics and suspicious behaviour Ren has been displaying all day, walks up the stairs for the second time that day.

“Just what the hell is going on up here?” He says, seeing both the sweaty boys sat shirtless on the floor very close to each other. They both look at him with wide open eyes, realising how ridiculous they look right now. Ryuji scratched the back of his head and chuckled awkwardly.

“…Actually, I don’t want to know. I don’t know what’s been going on with you two today, but can you just please shut it up here? First you’re loud downstairs…” He points a finger at an embarrassed Ryuji. “…Then you come back in with no shirt on…” He drifts his finger towards Ren’s direction. “…and now I hear a war going on up here. What the fuck is wrong with you two? Just… please, PLEASE be quiet!” He begs, before going back downstairs, holding his head in his palms.

Both of the boys stifle back their laughter. Puffs of air escape both of their noses loudly as they try to hold it back. Ryuji nearly lets slip a massive laugh when Ren elbows his bare stomach. Breathing heavily, trying to calm down from Sojiro’s tantrum, Ren holds his face in his palms as well, before letting his face go and breathing in heavily one more time.

He faces Ryuji. “You’re bi.”

“Yeah.” Ryuji says, somewhat ashamed.

“You’re REALLY bi.” He wasn’t looking at him, but at the floor. He was trying to see if Ryuji would slip up and say it was all a joke.

“Yup, and I’m really glad I told someone. Finally!” He sighs and smiles over at Ren, who’s still looking at the floor. “Now it’s not just me that knows… I’m glad it was you I told though. I trust you more than anyone.” He wipes his forehead clean with the back of his hand.

Ren looked over at him, dead in the eyes. “So, you wouldn’t mind if I do this?”

“Huh? Do wha-“

He couldn’t hold back any longer.

He was sure.

Ren leaned into Ryuji with the speed of light, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressed his lips into Ryuji’s for the longest, deepest kiss he could manage. Ryuji, his eyes initially wide open with shock, closed them and joined him, wrapping his arms around Ren’s waist. Ren placed his left hand on Ryuji’s right thigh and leaned in further, pressing his warm, muscular chest into Ryuji’s.

It wasn’t as romantic as Ren wanted his first kiss to be, but at this point he didn’t care. It was hot, passionate and most of all, with the guy he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with.

When the kiss stopped, Ryuji whipped his neck backwards and look into his eyes with a burning blush scorched on his face. “Wait, you’re into men too?”

“Ryuji, why the hell do you think I agreed to do things with that man? I wanted to finally do something with a guy. But the only reason I couldn’t was because all I could think about was you, you big, stupid, sexy ape.” He smirks as he forces Ryuji to fall backwards, using his right hand to cushion Ryuji’s head so they wouldn’t make another loud thud. Ryuji’s arms were still tightly wrapped around Ren’s waist, so he went down with him.

He gulped as he saw a side to Ren he’s never seen before. Ren laid on top of him as his right hand stayed put behind Ryuji’s head, his left hand gliding up and down Ryuji’s bare chest as he leaned inwards and passionately kissed the surprised boy again. He was much more accepting of the kiss this time and more confident as well. During the heated exchange, he ringed his tongue on Ren’s lips.

Ren opened his mouth and let the tongue invade the warm, wet insides of his mouth, the tip of Ryuji’s tongue dancing with the tip of his, gliding up and down it and feeling the jaggedness of his teeth. Ren pressed his chest into Ryuji’s, like another reflex to the toying of his body, and sexually moaned from his mouth into Ryuji’s. His left hand moved down from his stomach to his crotch, and he gently grabbed Ryuji’s rock-hard bulge.

Ren pulled away from the kiss and Ryuji let him out of his grasp. He sat up, teasingly pulling on the blond boy’s erection. “I didn’t know I’d have you so excited with a kiss, big guy…”

Ryuji then sat up himself, both of the heavily breathing boys just mere centimetres away. “Well, I’ve actually had it for a little while now. Ever since you sat next to me.” He said, pointing his thumb at the couch.

“Huh?”

“Yeah, I saw you look at me and I was scared shitless thinking you were gonna look down and see it. Feeling you so close to me like that was great…” He said, locking Ren’s hands into his own and pulling him inwards, kissing him.

“You were into me too?”

“Since the day we met.” He answers with his classic smile on his face. “And I had a feeling you were into me too, Mr. Amamiya.”

Ren’s face went a bright pink. “How…?”

“I may be a dumbass, but I could always see you looking at me. In Phantom Thieves meetings, in school, when we’re out with the others, when us two are alone. I didn’t know why, but when you told me about that bastard, it just clicked in my head that you might be gay. That’s why I came out to you. But yeah, you ain’t slick. Am I really that irresistible?” He asked in a higher pitched, teasing voice.

He had his eyes closed in sweet embarrassment. “Yes.”

Ryuji smirked and leaned inwards, whispering in a low voice in his ear. “I didn’t hear that, cutie.” He then started to nibble on the boys earlobe.

“Ah!” Ren groaned quietly. He wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s broad neck and shoulders tightly as Ryuji wrapped his arms back around his waist again. “You’re irresistible, Mr. Sakamoto.” He whispered back to him.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“So are you.”

He moved his hands from his waist to cups his ass cheeks, picking him up and walking over to the end of the bed before letting him fall on his back onto the bed. Smirking at seeing Ren’s pecs bounce as he landed, he lays on top of Ren and presses his face into his neck. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered before kissing the left side of Ren’s neck, making said boy’s moans crack as his face turns a dark red. His back arched and his chest hit Ryuji’s as he started to teasingly bite on his neck. “Ah!” He groaned, squirming under his body. “Ryuji, don’t!”

Ryuji raised his head and looked him in the face. “You don’t like it?”

“I… I didn’t say that…”

He chuckled as he pressed his large bulge against his. “I could tell you were enjoying it baby.” Ren stifled a moan in his mouth. Ryuji, in turn, smirked and took the boy’s glasses off for him. “Don’t want these to get in the way, eh?” Ren accepted this as the blond sat up and placed the glasses on the red chair behind the foot of the bed.

He watched Ryuji’s body flex as he was leaning and turning his body to reach the chair. His crafty hands rose up and squeezed his waist.

He turned around and looked down at him before giving him a cheeky smile. “You can have a feel.”

His hands wandered, gliding up and down his sides before moving to his muscular stomach. It felt amazing to finally have his hands on Ryuji’s body. It all felt so unreal and perfect. It also felt like it was all happening way too quick, but he didn’t care. His hands moved up his chest, making sure to touch over every crevice of his six-pack, before cupping the blond’s pecs in his warm hands. ‘Wow…’ He thinks, seeing Ryuji’s blurry face turn pink. He proceeds to squeeze and rub them in circular motions. ‘They’re soft and a little jiggly. But firmer than mine.’

“You like my body, huh? But can I get back to you now?” He asks in his usual whiny voice. “I need to leave my mark on you.”

“Your… mark?” He asks, putting his hands down like Ryuji wanted him to.

“Yeah, you know. This.” He says smirking, leaning back down, both of his hands on Ren’s waist, as he continues to bite his neck sexually. Ren tries to keep his moans quiet as his hands cling onto the bedsheets. “What if the group sees it?”

“Then you’re gonna have to get good at hiding it.” He answers simply before continuing. “Or you could wear it with pride, unless you’re ashamed to be with me.”

“I…I…” He tries to utter his sentence, but groans instead at the gorgeous sensation of Ryuji swirling the tip of his tongue against the bitten area.

“It’s too late now, everyone’s gonna know I had you.” He says, leaning up and grinning at his face.

“I… don’t mind.” He finally says, biting his lip before they both kissed again in the summer heat. “I want everyone to know you’ve had me, Ryuji.”

Ryuji smiles and looks back down at Ren’s body. He keeps his hands on Ren’s squidgy waist as he lowers himself to his pecs. “My turn now.” His left hand rises up Ren’s heavily breathing body and grabs his right pec, resting his head on the left one, enjoying the sounds of his heartbeat going crazy. “Wow, you’re beating fast. Just because of me?”

“It always beats like that when you’re near.”

He couldn’t hold back his huge smile after hearing that. “Mine too.” He squeezes the pec in his hand, making Ren’s tent rise up further. He leaned his face into the left pec and kissed it gently multiple times as the right pecs nipple is being sensually touched by the tip of Ryuji’s index finger. He etched his head to the side, so the left nipple is directly in front of his mouth. ‘Fuck, it’s so pink, and looks tasty as hell.’ “It’s so hot today, yet they’re as hard as if the weather was cold.” He leaned inwards and took in the nipple into his mouth. Ren gripped his hands onto his bedsheets and moaned quite loudly. In turn, Ryuji smacked the right pec with an open hand, warning him to be quiet.

He weirdly enjoyed seeing this more dominating side of Ryuji. His tongue swirled around the nipple inside of his mouth as his thumb and index finger tweaked and pulled the other nipple. He was enjoying this so much more than when the older man was playing with him. This felt… right. There were no feelings of uncertainty or doubt, he didn’t want to run away. Being like this forever would be just fine.

He started sucking on the sensitive nipple as Ren breathed heavily, struggling to stay still.

After a few minutes of this play, Ryuji moved his body down the bed. His tongue, flattened and wide, made sure to slide down Ren’s body when he did too, collecting sweat droplets with it. With his legs off the back of the bed, he reached Ren’s shorts, and started to undo the buttons. His bulge throbbed and Ryuji grinned as he started to pull the shorts down, Ren raising his legs to help him.

“Neon pink undies, huh?”

“I always wear those when I meet up with you. In case you’d ever be in the situation to see them…”

He giggled and grabbed onto his vertical bulge over the underwear with his right hand. “Yeah, I’m noticing them now.” He replies, stroking it up and down slowly as Ren’s member throbbed in his grasp. When he licked from the bottom of the shaft upwards, it just made him grip the bedsheets even harder. When Ryuji started pulling down on his underwear, Ren frantically asked: “What if Sojiro or Futaba came upstairs?”

“Isn’t that part of the fun? The thrill?” He asks before kissing the head of his penis over the underwear. He continues to pull down, pulling down Ren’s erection with it. Ryuji couldn’t help but stare as he could see his shaft slowly being exposed before he reached the end, and Ren’s dick flung itself back upwards in front of him.

He was somewhat embarrassed at being naked in front of him and responded by pressing his muscular thighs together in nervousness, his balls resting on top. Ren felt his underwear and shorts being pulled further, and heard them fall to the wooden floorboards. Whilst he was down there, Ryuji removed the socks as well. He wanted him head to toe completely revealed; it was the most perfect view, the view he wanted to see for months. Ren’s cock wasn’t circumcised like his own, but his foreskin was pulled back, so it rested under the head, which he liked.

Ryuji wrapped his hand around the middle of the shaft and began thrusting up and down. Ren exhaled quite loudly with every tug and pull he received. It wasn’t long before Ryuji caved into temptation. Mouth open, he gently licked Ren’s pair of balls, which were obviously shaven. Ryuji appreciated it, enjoying the roughness of the stubble as he glided his tongue around them. Still tugging on the boy, he confidently took both balls into his mouth, his tongue inside swirling on them. Ren was in absolute bliss. ‘His mouth is so wet… and warm…’ He wanted to sit up and watch Ryuji, but he was pushed back down by Ryuji’s free hand. After a few minutes, he released the tight balls, drenched in his spit, and slid his tongue from bottom of his cock upwards.

‘You taste amazing…’ He closed his eyes as he reached the head of Ren’s dick, which felt soft and sensitive as his tongue swirled around it. Feeling confident, he tugged the dick towards his mouth and took in the head fully, then slowly going deeper until he reached halfway down the shaft before stopping, fearing he might gag on it.

His right hand reached down and ruffled Ryuji’s short blond hair, which he accepted with a blush and a smile, which wrapped around Ren’s cock. He began sucking, whilst dancing his tongue around the shaft, trying to tease Ren.

“Your hair is so soft…”

Ryuji bobbed his head up and down as he sucked on his lover’s member. It tasted just like how he imagined it would (He imagined pretty much every night before he went to sleep) and he couldn’t get enough. He was craving it. After a few more thrusts of his head, he bravely decided to go further than he originally felt comfortable with, and to his surprise he managed to reach balls-deep.

“Have you done this before?”

“Nuh-uh.” He tried to mumble.

Ren laughed heartedly. “You’re so cute.”

He tried to giggle as well before continuing to slide his mouth up and down the throbbing cock, Ren enjoying his damp mouth and tight throat. Within minutes of Ryuji continuing this, he had to warn him: “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that…”

In turn, he lifted his head and the pulsing dick emerged back into the sunlight. Ryuji wiped away his spit with the back of his hand and panted for air. “Dude, you’re so huge!”

“You took it like a champ though.” He sat up, and when Ryuji sat on the edge of the bed he leaned in and kissed him. “Was that really your first time doing that?”

“Yeah. You’re my first kiss too…”

“You’re mine too.” Ren felt flustered. “But where did you learn to be so good at this?”

Ryuji rubbed the back of his head and giggled awkwardly. “I, uh, may’ve researched online…”

Ren laughed with him. “They definitely taught you well.” He stared into his eyes whilst tugging on Ryuji’s bulge on his shorts and asked, “Can I see yours too?”

Something obviously troubled him when he asked that because Ryuji didn’t answer. Ren let go of him.

“What’s wrong?”


	7. Thanks, Renren

Ryuji turned his head away. “It’s nothing…”

“Tell me…” He wrapped his arms around Ryuji’s waist and pulled him closer.

He sighed. “It’s embarrassing.” He said, comfortable with his head laying on Ren’s shoulder. “It’s just… you’re so much bigger than me. You know, down there. How big are you anyway?”

“Seven inches, last time I checked. What about you Ryuji?”

“…Five.”

Ren pressed his cheek into Ryuji’s hair, enjoying the smell of his shampoo that he could tell he didn’t properly rinse out. “That’s perfectly fine with me. You think I’m only with you for your dick?”

“No…?” He wasn’t entirely sure.

He let him go and stood up in front of him. “Get up, Ryuji.”

He obeyed and stood up, and Ren embraced him, which Ryuji reciprocated. Both of the boys locked eyes. “I…” He started to speak, pressing his nude crotch against Ryuji’s, which was still concealed in his shorts. “…am with you right now because you are Ryuji. You are the man who’s always been there for me throughout everything, always makes me laugh, always knows the right words to say. You brought me breakfast today and even paid for it, no-one else would even consider to offer something like that…”

Ryuji looked into his black eyes and gulped.

“…You always work your hardest for the Phantom Thieves. I see you researching all night and you fight shadows like it’s nothing and I can’t blame you for wanting recognition and to be thanked. I hate how the others look down on you. I don’t care if you’re loud, I don’t care if you’re dumb.” He walked forwards and made both of them fall back onto the bed, landing on top of him but keeping eye-contact. “I don’t care what insecurities you have. You think I’m here because I wanted some fun with just anyone? Didn’t I tell you why I ran away from fun earlier? I’m with you right here, right now because you are Ryuji Sakamoto.” He closed his eyes and grinned at the young guy as he laid there near tears.

“Ren…” He slowly raised his head. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s said to me…”

“I mean it, Ryuji.” He says before giving him a deep, passionate kiss as his hands cup Ryuji’s cheeks. He leaned his head back and squeezed his cheeks in his hands as Ryuji giggled. “I want you to be naked with me. I want to see every little piece of you as you have seen me.”

“Why don’t you help me?”

He smirked and got off of Ryuji, sitting on his knees in front of his crotch, the blond boy’s legs hanging off the edge of the bed. “Might as well free that ass of yours, Ryuji.” He says, undoing the button on his shorts. “Your ass must be so hungry, I could see it eating your shorts earli-“

The tip of Ryuji’s penis poked out of the opened shorts. “No underwear?”

Ryuji sat up and looked down at the wavy haired boy. “I, uh, couldn’t find any clean pairs this mornin’.”

“You’re so gross.” He chuckles under his breath before pulling the shorts down fully. Like Ryuji had, he made sure to take all articles of clothing off, so both of them wore absolutely nothing but their love on their sleeves. He looked at his shaved stubble and started laughing.

“Huh? What are you laughing at?!” He asked, embarrassed.

“I knew you weren’t naturally blond.” He wipes a tear away from his eye.

“S-Shut up!”

He looked up and smiled. “Not my fault you’re such a himbo.” He wanted to grab onto the dick in front of him, but Ryuji interrupted his actions.

“Can I eat your ass out now?”

Ren looked up with a bewildered and flustered look. “Not exactly subtle, are you?”

Serving him a sweet smile, he looks down at him and says, “I thought you liked that about me.”

His hands on Ryuji’s knees, he leans up and kisses him softly. “You’re right, big guy. You know, you’re really greedy with my body.” He bites his bottom lip before continuing with: “I like that. You own me right now. Let’s do it.”

He rose up from his sat position, his dick accidentally slapping Ren’s nose, and walked to the side, allowing Ren to position himself back onto the bed for him, which he did. The mattress springs squeaked slightly as he got on his knees and elbows with an arched back. Ryuji gulped and breathed heavily at seeing Ren from behind. ‘Ohhhhhhhh maaaan, you’re way too juicy! I can even see your tight little hole…’ He couldn’t hold back his grin as he pressed his right knee into the mattress, leaning in and cupping both ass cheeks with his hand, teasingly squeezing them.

Ryuji leaned his face inwards as his hands moved to the side, allowing him to start kissing his bare skin. Ren, legs together in submission, thighs wobbling, kept moaning from pure pleasure under his heavy breathing. Ryuji noticed his wobbling and ordered him to lay down, which he did. Ryuji spread open his legs for him and laid his chest behind him, his legs dangling off the end of the bed. He used his right index finger to flow down from the top of his ass crack all the way down to his pretty little taint. ‘You’re practically eating my finger with these cheeks.’ He rose his finger back up and ringed the tip of it around his hole as Ren was breathing loudly.

“Do you need water or summin’?”

“Yeah, it’s still so hot in here…” He panted.

Ryuji exhaled and got up, walking over to the plastic bag and picking out another bottle of water he had bought earlier that day. Before he going back, he also takes out the object he didn’t want Ren to see earlier and carries it with him, placing it next to where he was laying on the bed. He then hands over the bottle to a grateful Ren, who opens it up and gulps several loads down his throat.

“Better?” He asks, laying back down into position.

“Yeah… do you need some too?”

“Nah!” He confidently confessed, spreading open Ren’s ass cheeks. “I’m gonna be too busy eatin’!” He exclaimed as he leaned in and buried his face into his ass. A bright red coloured Ryuji’s cheeks as he flattened his tongue and messily started licking his tight hole.

‘Oh my God.’ Ren’s mind was swirling to the rhythm of Ryuji’s tongue. ‘I never want you to leave. I never want you to stop.’ He was seriously enjoying the wet sounds of Ryuji’s tongue and mouth working away on him, and Ryuji thought Ren’s moans were sweet music. He pointed his tongue, and started jabbing it at his anus, trying to get inside of him.

“Loosen up, Renren.”

He arched his head up and looked back him. “Renren?”

“Can I call you that?”

‘You’re too fucking sweet, you dumbass.’ “Sure.”

Ren laid his chin back down on the pillow as he tried to loosen up. Ryuji tries again and this time his tongue was able to travel inside of him, which made Ren gasp from shock and squirm in his place. The only thing that had ever been up himself was his own fingers, in the café bathroom downstairs (away from Morgana) when it was closed and imagining it was Ryuji. Now it was actually happening, and it’s happening so quickly.

‘You feel so good.’ They both thought in unison.

After some time, he wormed his tongue back out and etched his arm out to Ren, his hands next to his head. “Suck on it.” He demanded, pointing out his index finger. He obeyed and proceeded to take the finger into his mouth, wrapping his mouth around it and pressing his wet tongue against it. After Ren had wetted it enough, Ryuji slid his finger out, and then slowly slid it into his hungry hole.

He struggled to hold back his moans as he gripped onto the bedsheets even harder. “I… want…”

He couldn’t finish his sentence as the dripping finger slid further in and out. His ass cheeks clenched together, and Ryuji’s cock pulsed at the feeling of his hole tightening around his finger. “You’re so fucking tight, dude.” He pulled his finger out of him. “Good thing I bought this earlier.” He showed him what he didn’t want him to see earlier – a bottle of lubricant. “I, uh, originally just bought this for myself. I’m happy to share it with you though.” He said, grinning.

He gained the courage to ask. “Renren, should we, uh…”

“Yes.” He said without hesitation, getting back on his knees and elbows, arching his back.


	8. For The First Time

“It’s a shame I’m gonna have to ruin those pretty knees of yours. They’re still wobbly.” He said as he opened the bottled and lazily poured the lube over his erect penis. “Ah! Sorry, I think I spilled some…”

“It’s ok.” He looked back at him, his hair wet with sweat. “I've already made a bit of a mess…” He said, his cock dripping pre-cum onto the bedsheets.

As he rubbed the cold lubricant onto Ren’s hole, he noticed. “You already leaking baby? Damn, someone’s a hungry little slut today.”

His breath was short and restless. “Yes, yes I am.” His eyes were glistening in the sunlight as he pushed backwards into Ryuji, his ass against Ryuji’s standing penis. “That’s why I need you. Hurry.” He said in a coy tone.

His playful words were only getting Ryuji even more excited. “Damn, ok! Let me get ready then.”

He tugged at his dick and pulled it down a bit, so the head was aligned with his anus. His left hand grabbed onto Ren’s left ass cheek as his right hand guided his dick towards his lubed-up hole. He pressed the head of his dick against it, and Ren’s body twitched.

“Remember, you gotta loosen yourself up. It’s gonna hurt more if you don’t.”

He nodded in agreement, and then felt the head push its way into him. He winced. This was the largest thing to have entered him, and Ryuji’s cock was quite thick from what he saw when he undressed him. He gripped onto the bedsheets as hard as he possibly could as he felt the wet cock slide deeper into his ass.

“Except uh, if you wanna tighten your hole around my dick, I’d like that. The way it felt with just my finger earlier was so hot!”

‘It’s going in deeper than I thought…! He feels so big and warm inside of me…’

His eyes widened when he felt Ryuji’s balls tap against his taint. He was all the way in now.

“Are you ok?”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for months…”

“Me too.” He replied before slowly thrusting forwards and backwards.

Ren groaned, closed his eyes and held out his right hand back to him. “Please hold my hand.”

He smiled and held his hand, his other hand still holding onto Ren’s body for support. “I’ve got you.”

Whilst he was thrusting inwards and outwards, he felt like he was going to break. He only wanted to hold his hand because he felt like he was going to die. It was quite scary to have himself stretched like that, but along with all this fear he found himself enjoying it immensely.

“Remember to not be too loud.”

Ren followed this warning, letting go of Ryuji’s hand and burying his face into his pillow and grabbing onto both ends of it as tears flowed down his face. It was incredibly painful, but sensational at the same time. He couldn’t help but leak pre-cum even more with the first few inwards thrusts Ryuji slowly conducted.

“Ahhh…” Ryuji groaned multiple times. “You’re so tight…” He moved his hands to hold onto Ren’s soft waist. “…and pretty… oh God, you’re everything I’ve ever wanted…”

Hearing this, Ren’s face turned red and he decided he wanted to help, pushing his body backwards in rhythm with Ryuji’s thrusts. It hurt when his cock reached the deepest point, but he was so intoxicated by his body and his touch that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to.

Once his body was getting used to it, Ryuji decided to thrust faster. “Don’t worry, let me take control.”

He understood and stopped moving his body.

“You’re a good boy, Ren.” He said, lifting his hand to ruffle Ren’s hair.

‘Good boy…’ He smiled into the pillow with gusto. ‘I’m his good boy…’

Over some time, the thrusting became rougher, as if he owned him and he was his plaything. His heavy balls would smack into his taint with every powerful thrust and Ryuji would moan every time they did.

He couldn’t hold it any longer.

His legs dropped again and Ryuji lowered with him, laying his muscular body on top of his, completely mounting him. His head laid next to his on the pillow, and both boys locked eyes as they continued having sex.

‘You’re so heavy.’ He thought as he felt Ryuji’s muscular chest rubbing against his back with every movement. ‘Never get off of me.’

‘Why have you got to be so cute, man?’ He thinks as he watches Ren’s mouth try to stifle moans, his cheeks burning red with lust. ’I don’t ever wanna stop…’

They moved their heads forwards and their tongues swirled and danced with each other’s as Ryuji’s cock throbbed in Ren. He knew he was going to cum any time soon.

After some more thrusts, he pulled away from the kiss, and pulled his rock-hard dick out as well, standing up on the floor. Ren looked up at him confused.

“Did you…?”

“No, not yet.” He replied, his cock only wet with lube for the time being.

“Then, what’s…?”

“Why do you get to have all the fun being the bottom?”

“Huh?”

“You heard me.”

He smirked up at him and moved himself, so he was sat on the edge of the bed in front of him. “Well, I can’t say I never thought about it, what with you flaunting your fat ass cheeks everywhere.”

“I-I don’t flaunt them!”

He grabbed his firm cheeks from behind and pulled him in closer, pressing his face into Ryuji’s crotch. “But you don’t deny that they’re fat?”

Ryuji blushed hard and looked down at him. “…I won’t deny that.”

Ren eyed up the dick in front of his face. “Yeah, and they’re not the only thing about you that’s fat.” He remarked before taking the head into his mouth and suckling on it, which made Ryuji’s body tense up from its sensitivity, and started sucking further.

‘Damn! Someone’s really excited to have a go! Oh well, I guess I have been keeping you waiting for long enough…’

He looked up at his cute face and pulled away. “I want to worship you, and your body.” He said before continuing to suck on him, this time being confident enough to go further. The whole time, their eyes were locked, Ren’s in particular glistening with passion. ‘You taste amazing. I just want more.’ He moaned deeply every time he took in the dick down his throat. As he sucked on his lover’s member, his fingers pried the ass cheeks open, and started toying with Ryuji’s hole. ‘You’re so tight as well… I hope I won’t hurt you. Well, too much.’

Ryuji breathed very heavily as he looked down at Ren sucking away at his cock. “Jesus Christ bro, you’re really hungry, huh?”

He nodded his head as his spit wetted Ryuji’s cock even more. It was the most amazing feeling, Ryuji’s cock tasted like nothing he’d ever tasted before. It was clean, warm and drove him crazy. He was captivated by it pulsating and throbbing against the inside of his cheeks.

“Ngh…nyugh…” Ryuji was struggling to hold in his moans, biting into his forearm to try and suppress it. Eventually, he couldn’t hold it in any longer and let out a very loud and sexual moan as he felt Ren’s tongue reach the bottom of his shaft. Ryuji held his mouth, realising what he’s done, and his eyes widened.

Ren still had his dick in his mouth, but he stopped bobbing his head. Both boys knew now that Sojiro or Futaba was going to come upstairs, and they were going to be busted.

“Oh shit, what do we do?” Ryuji asks in a high pitch, panicking voice, sliding his cock out of Ren’s warm mouth and running over to his clothes, trying to cover himself.

The stairs creaked as a pair of feet travelled up them.


	9. Working In Our Favour

Sat frozen on the bed, his eyes watched Ryuji stumbling around trying to put his clothes back on.

But then.

The sound of something smashes downstairs and a woman screams with fright. Whoever was halfway up the stairs had stopped and began walking back down.

Ryuji, back in his classic yellow vest and shorts, sat next to the naked Ren and wrapped his left arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close to his side. “Fucking hell… that was close. What was that noise downstairs?”

“I could’ve lost everything.” He said, burying his head in Ryuji’s body. “What if they had found us? I might’ve had to move somewhere else… without you.”

“Hey, you don’t have to worry about that.” He consoled the scared boy and kissed him on the top of his head. “It didn’t happen, so there’s no use worrying about it. I’ll go check what’s happening downstairs, sounds like someone got hurt.”

When he reached the bannister, he looked back and smiled at him. “We really danced with the devil there, didn’t we? Wouldn’t have traded it for anything though.” He said before winking at him.

He smiled back as the blond bombshell began explored downstairs. Still naked, he sat on the bed in disappointment that their time together was cut so abruptly. But still, it finally happened.

‘He likes me back.’

He laid his back on the bed and covered his face with the palms of his damp hands.

‘He actually likes me.’

It was half an hour before Ren realised how bored he was getting. He was still naked, but was laying on his stomach on the duvet, having cleaned the sheets whilst waiting for Ryuji to return. His mind was still racing a million miles a minute. ‘I’ve only been up for a few hours… and today has been the longest day of my life already.’

“No, no! It’s ok, I’ll tell him!” A frantic Ryuji tells someone downstairs. Hearing his voice, his mind slows back down. Realising he is still naked, he goes to put on his clothes in a hast.

After a few minutes, Ryuji returned to the room on his own, smiling at the sight of Ren, only in underwear, attempting to put his shorts back on.

“It’s ok, you don’t need to get dressed.”  
“But what if someone-“  
“Everyone’s gone.”

Ren dropped the shorts to the floor and walked closer to him. “What do you mean, everyone’s gone? What the hell happened down there?”

“Remember we heard someone screaming?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Turns out it was a customer. Her husband was having heat stroke, poor bastard. They said it most likely started before he was in the café.”  
Ren face expressed concern but also disbelief. “Oh my God, is he ok?”

“Two paramedics took him to an ambulance, so he should be fine. Sojiro decided to close LeBlanc for the rest of the day.”

“I don’t blame him.” He says, looking down at the floor and chuckling to himself. “We’ve been giving him hell all day stressing him out and all, and now this.”

He wrapped his arms around the nearly nude boy and looked into his eyes. “It was always my fault though. I’m just a loud, annoying idiot.”

Ren wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. “Just what I like about you.” He stopped to think for a few seconds. “Ryuji, are you doing this with me just to do it? Or is it because it’s me?”

He grasped the insecure boy in his arms. “I’ve already told you, silly. I’ve been wanting you for ages. Just you.” He returned the kiss. “Now, Mr. Amamiya…” He says calmly, before roughly ripping open Ren’s underwear and letting them fall.

“Hey!” A flustered Ren exclaims.

“…You have unfinished business with me.” He smirked at the sight of his cock, still rock hard, and teasingly rubbed his index finger on the head, specifically the end of his urethra. “Did I make you this hard just by kissing you, big guy? You really are sexually deprived, aren’t you?”

Ren’s face turned a dark red and he stumbled his words. “A-and you aren’t too?” He said, forcing open Ryuji’s shorts and aggressively pulling them down, glancing at his penis. “You’re just as h-hard as I am.”

He used his hands to tear open Ryuji’s yellow vest, leaving him as naked as himself. “That’s payback for my underwear.”

He smirked at him. “You gonna tear into my hole like that too?”  
“Try and stop me. You said that Sojiro close the café, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Ryuji…” He put his lips closed to his, close enough to feel Ryuji’s hot breath blow on his own skin. “…We have the whole place to ourselves…”

Catching on, Ryuji’s eyes widen with lust. “You wanna do me downstairs?”

“We’re never gonna have this chance again. Get your pretty ass down there.”


	10. For The Second Time

Both boys kick their fallen clothes to the side and then walked downstairs.

“Ah shit, I forgot to bring the lube down.” He teasingly tugged at the black-haired boy’s dick. “I’m definitely gonna need some.” He joked before wandering back upstairs.

Ren stayed downstairs. Being naked in the café felt surreal, it was something he had never tried before, not just because of Morgana living with him but because it felt so disrespectful and forbidden. Now that he was doing it, it was just making him feel even hornier. He checked the windows and saw the blinds were already pulled down. He had even locked the door. ‘You really thought this through, huh?’

He returned downstairs with the bottle. After placing it on the counter, he put his hands on Ren’s chest and pressed himself against him, letting their cocks rub together. “I’ve been waiting for you too long…” He whined before kissing him.

He returned the kiss. “Then let’s not waste any more time.” He took Ryuji to the middle seating booth and bent him dominantly over the table, Ryuji’s cock pressed against his stomach and the table as his balls hung in plain sight.

“You always take charge of the Phantom Thieves, but I didn’t know you’d be taking charge of me today.”

Ren, on one knee behind Ryuji’s body, spreads open his ass cheeks and smirks as he stares at his hole. “I can take charge of you many days, if you’d like.” He proposed before leaning in and swirling his tongue against it.

His cock throbbed on the table as he moaned, finally free to moan as much as they both wanted. “I… ah!” He winced as Ren glided over his most sensitive spot. “I would like that a lot.” He blushed a bright pink as his hole was being wetted and toyed with.

He wasn’t sure if he was delusional or just incredibly biased over his love for Ryuji, but he tasted so sweet down there. He craved to taste Ryuji’s body, and now he was finally eating him out he couldn’t stop even if he tried to.

But one thing did stop him.

A different urge.

After slathering his cock and Ryuji’s hole with lubricant, he stood behind him and teased the boy by pressing the head of his penis against his anus. “Remember? Relax and breathe slowly? Or else it’s gonna hurt.” He smirked at his smart-arsed remark as Ryuji grasped his fingers over the ends of the table. “Yeah, yeah…”

His back arched when flinching as the head of Ren’s cock entered him, further wincing when two inches of the shaft followed-suit. “Ah, fuck…!” He moaned as he felt his insides being stretched for the first time. ‘This really fucking hurts!’

“Are you ok?”

“Y-yeah…” He reluctantly replied as tears ran down his face.

“If it hurts too much, we can stop.”

“No…” He said, relaxing his sphincter. “Keep going, Renren.”

He blushed at his nickname as he slowly but steadily thrusted his cock in and out of Ryuji, only going those two inches so he had time to get used to it.

After a few minutes of this routine, Ryuji asked him to go deeper, feeling more comfortable than when they started. In fact, the feeling of Ren’s warm, throbbing cock in juxtaposition with the ice-cold lubricant inside of him felt exhilarating.

Both of them couldn’t help but moan and groan as his dick gradually pushed further, until eventually Ren’s balls tap against Ryuji’s.

He could tell he wasn’t lying when he said he would be his first. He was incredibly tight from within, so warm and amazing to feel. He grabbed onto Ryuji’s waist and began taking even more control, gently thrusting as to not hurt him. ‘Your ass is so juicy…’ He thought, watching the cheeks bounce with every thrust. ‘I could get used to this.’

Ryuji’s life was pretty hectic, to say the least. From his abusive father, Kamoshida’s torment as a coach to constant bullying from his teacher and peers, he never had stability in his life. Until he met Ren randomly one day out in the street. He saw him for who he really was, he didn’t just see him as just some joke. He was so deeply in love with him for grounding him and helping him discover his purpose, so when Ren took control of his body in that moment, he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

Hearing his sniffling, Ren looked up from watching his ass cheeks smack against his crotch. “Are you crying again?”

“…Yeah…”

“Is it hurting? Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I’m just…” He moaned as he felt the head of the dick hit his sweet spot. “…so happy, right now…”

‘Tears of joy…?’ He pulled his cock out of him, Ryuji’s legs wobbling.

“What are you doing?”

“Flip over.”

“Huh?”

“I want to see your face.” Ryuji smiled and complied, rolling over to lay on his back as Ren took his legs and placed his feet on his muscular shoulders. He grabbed onto his waist again. “That’s better, yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” He wanted to lean up and kiss him, but instead gripped onto the sides of the table as he felt Ren forcing his way back in. His stomach tensed and he groaned loudly as he tried to bear with it, his tears drying on his face. Both boys had their eyes locked on each other, completely lost in the moment.

When he started going faster, he loved the sight of Ryuji’s muscles jiggling in motion with the thrusts. ‘His nipples…’ He couldn’t keep his eyes off of them, enjoying how his pecs bounced and how the nipples swayed and moved. Giving into temptation, he leaned his chest down and he ringed his tongue against Ryuji’s left nipple, his left hand letting go of his waist to squeeze and massage the other pec.

His face was pure red, and his breathing was erratic as his sensitive nipples were being played with. Ren felt his heart thumping against his lips as he sucked on the boy, still forcing his own cock back and forth in Ryuji’s hole.

“Ah!” He was in pure heaven now, most of his precious spots were being taken care of. “M-my guts! You’re stirring my guts dude!” He exclaimed. “Shit! You’re fucking up my insides!” Then he realised which spot was missing. “My dick! Ren, please, grab my dick!” He demanded, his diluted eyes watching the ceiling go back and forth.

He did as he was told, his right hand grabbing Ryuji’s thick cock, damped with his own pre-cum, and started stroking him.

“Th-thank you…” He bit on his lip as he felt his cock sliding in and out of him, and his own cock sliding in Ren’s hand. He could’ve sworn Ren was getting deeper with each thrust in him.

Letting his poor, bright red nipple go, Ren looked up at him. “I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna cum!”

“Mouth! In my mouth, please!”

He pulled his cock back out, throbbing and pulsing like crazy, and let Ryuji’s wobbly legs down from his shoulders so he could get on his knees on the floor in front of him. He looked up at Ren’s red face and took his cock into his open, wet mouth, sucking on it as he kept his eyes locked on him. Breathless, Ren took charge again, holding a grasp on Ryuji’s head and shoving his cock fully down Ryuji’s mouth and throat whilst he grabs onto Ren’s thunder thighs in shock. After a minute of feeling his cock sliding around in his tight, cute mouth, he couldn’t hold it back any longer, releasing his load down his throat, roaring louder than he ever had done in his life. He managed to muffle a moan as the cum spewed down the insides of his mouth. Letting go of his head, he stood back and let his cum and spit covered dick slither out of his mouth. Ryuji, hands still on Ren’s thighs, looked up at him with an open mouth, full of the white semen, bright eyes and a gorgeous grin. His tongue was somewhat stuck out, almost panting like a dog.

Ren lifted him up, and the two boys, both of their knees wobbling and shaking, embraced each other, messily making out with open mouths. The warm, white liquid dribbled and travelled from one mouth to the other, circulating between both lips in a sensual cycle.

“You really filled me up there.” He told him after swallowing whatever of him was still left in his mouth. Ren did the same.

“Ryuji, you haven’t came yet, have you?” He asked, noticing that his cock was only wet with the feeling of pre-cum.

“No.”

“Then we’re not done here.”


	11. For The Third Time

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle it?”

He sat his muscular body on top of Ryuji’s, who was himself sat in the same booth of the table they just had sex on. The couch was cold and leathery against his ass cheeks, but Ren’s hips felt warm and soft against his hands. “We’ve defeated so many shadows and evil creatures in palaces. This is just one more monster for me to deal with.” His hands took control of the blond boy’s dick, guiding it to return back into him. Once the tip pressed against his hole, his hands let go to glide up Ryuji’s sweaty chest and rest on his shoulders. His body raised and lowered on his lap, bouncing as he rode him.

‘Fuck… you’re still so tight. This shit feels amazing!’

Ryuji was too busy staring up at Ren’s face, who was looking away in embarrassment. His own hands slipped down from his hips to grab onto his ass cheeks. “Renren, let me help.” He assured the wobbly-kneed boy. Complying, he let his weak legs go and gave full control back to Ryuji, who was pent up from edging for so long.

Ren lowered his head and bit into Ryuji’s shoulder as a way to deal with how forceful and fast he was being. He couldn’t help but moan with every thrust and audible slap of Ryuji’s balls when they swung upwards and downwards. “You’re… you’re so…” His sentence was interrupted by the blond boy’s tongue invading his mouth, twirling and swirling in rhythm with each other.

“I’m gonna…ngh!” Ryuji spluttered after pulling away from the kiss. “I’m gonna cum soon…”

He kept moaning as he felt the cock sliding up and down inside of him, his hands struggling to hold on.

“Where should I…?”

“In me. Like you’re doing… right now.” He managed to utter as he began to ride himself again. “Tell me… when…” Both boys worked in unison: as Ryuji thrusted up, Ren thrusted his whole body down, making sure he could go as deep as possible. Their hair was dripping with sweat and messy with passion, and both boys were nearing the end of their fun.

“NOW!” He exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Ren’s waist and forced him down, his own crotch thrusting up as he released his cum in his hole, allowing it to squirt deep inside. Ren jerked his head back and his eyes rolled as he felt the warm liquid travel up him. This was truly the climax of his whole life so far, and he didn’t want it to stop. The warm cum filled the boy’s tight hole, and he could feel the semen trickle down inside of him. Ryuji felt the same drops slide down his cock and out of the anus, dripping onto his empty balls.

Ren didn’t ready his head.

“Renren?” Ryuji asked, a little worried. He was still holding onto his waist, waiting for Ren to look at him.

“…Ren?” He asked with panic setting into his voice as he realised something was wrong. Ren closed his eyes as his breathing rate rapidly increased, his chest puffing in and out.

“REN!” Ryuji shouted at him, holding his head in the palm of his hands as he tried to solicit a response.


	12. Colder Yet Warmer

His neck hurt when he came to, and he couldn’t see anything in the darkness of his bedroom. The temperature had cooled in parallel with the rising of the moon over the horizon. ‘Did today… actually happen?’ He didn’t move, he just stayed still, laying on his soft mattress and watching the moon hang in the sky. His eyes felt heavy along with his whole body. ‘How am I supposed to face Ryuji now? How can I look at him in the face when I thought I already did… this… with him? Even in my dreams, I didn’t get to say what I really wanted to say-‘

“Good morning, sleepy-head.” A familiar voice spoke from behind his ear as the hands that he wasn’t aware were wrapped around his waist tightened their grasp. A flood of relief and happiness overflowed Ren as turned his body around and saw Ryuji laying in front of him. “Did you get some rest?”

“What happened?”

“You collapsed. Must’ve been a mixture of the heat with what we were doing.”

“Ryuji, did everything happen? Did everything I thought that happened really happen?”

“It happened!” He answered with a smile on his face. “You’ve been through a lot today. You’ve been so weird all day too, it’s like you’re full of nerves and doubt.” He cupped Ren’s face in his hands. “But it’s just you and me here. We can just relax in your bed now.”

“I really need to tell you something…”

“I’m listening.”

Ren took Ryuji’s face in the palm of his hands as well. He leaned in slowly and the boys sharing a soft, romantic kiss, the kind he imagined his first with Ryuji to be like. When he pulled away, his heart throbbing with anticipation, he admitted: “I love you. I’ve loved you for so long and I don’t think I’ll ever stop, Ryuji.”

He brushed his cheek with his knuckles and smirked. “I know. I love you too, Renren.”

His heart exploded into a million little soft pieces. Sighing in relief, he rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling as Ryuji puts his arm around his shoulder. “Today really has been the longest and weirdest day of my life.”

A chuckle left his mouth. “No shit; like I said, you’ve been through a lot today.” He gently grabs onto his shoulder with his hand. “Let’s just stay here for now.”

“I agree.” He replied, snuggling his head into Ryuji’s armpit. “I don’t want to leave here.” But his feelings of happiness quickly turn to groans of annoyance.

“What is it?”

“Morgana. I have to pick him up from Makoto tomorrow. What time is it now? I’m gonna be late getting him…”

“Stop being so frantic! So, that’s where he went? Why is he with her?”

“Long story.”

“Does this ‘long story’ involve him trying to get it on with Ann?”

Ren laughed softly. “How could you ever have guessed?”

“It was the only reason I could think of him not being there earlier. Must’ve got bored waiting for you to get up and left to find her. Look, we’ll collect him tomorrow, ok? You need sleep, and if that means she has to look after him for a little longer, tough shit! My boyfriend needs rest.”

Ren sat up, looking down at his face in the dark. “…Boyfriend?”

In turn, he sat up and began choking on his words. “I-I, uh, ahem, I mean if we both love each other and have felt this way for months, and know each other so well already, why not, right?” He asked in a frantic haze.

He shone him a sweet smile and agreed, before both boys laid back down into their previous position. “Phew! Ok, that’s… nice…” He grinned a massive smile at the ceiling.

“You’re so awkward.”

“Shut up! Uh, anyway, I was wondering, Renren.”

“Hm?”

“It’s about hat bastard. The one who tried to use you earlier.”

He winced slightly but retained his composure. “What about him?”

“Before we pick up Morgana, let’s go to Mementos together and beat that piece of shit up, change his heart before he tries to manipulate anyone else. Just us two. No-one else needs to know what happened.”

He softly and teasingly punched his chest. “Some shitty first date you’re taking me on.”

“H-Hey! I’m gonna take you out sometime! This don’t count!”

His laugh increased in volume. “I’m just messing with you, dumbo.”

Ren could see the anger from earlier was starting to bubble back to the surface. “I just couldn’t believe he’d try that on you in broad daylight. No-one messes with my boy!”

He consoled him with a kiss. “What happened happened. There’s nothing we can do to change that, but we can change his heart to stop it happening again, right?” Ryuji nodded. “So, we better go back to sleep then. Busy day ahead of us tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ren felt Ryuji’s lips touch the top of his head. “Goodnight then. Still can’t believe you’re by my side right now. In your bed! I’ve wanted to sleep with you for ages.”

“I guess this is your lucky day then.”

He leaned up and watched his boyfriend drift off to the land of dreams. Before he knew it, he did the exact same, by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I can't believe you read the whole thing, you're absolutely amazing! I do apologise if there was stuff in the story that didn't make sense or was inaccurate, I'm very very new to this! I also went through this work several times, but I apologise if there's any spelling or grammatical errors too.  
> My next gay Persona story, 'Call Me Munehisa (RyujiXIwai)' is now available to read! Check out my profile to see it!


End file.
